Main Menu+Japanese
Main Menu+Japanese (日本語メニュー) This page is under construction. (このページは現在作成中です。) ---- 日本の読者の方へ。 サインアップしてください。 言語を日本語に設定してください。 ガイダンスとその他の表示が日本語となります。 このwikiを使用することが非常に簡単になります。 ---- ---- 【最新のSAVE MIKUの目的及びメッセージ】 New Objective+Message from SAVE MIKU Feedback message after investigation 【調査によるフィードバックメッセージ】 1ST OFFICIAL SAVE MIKU CONTEST - Save Miku's War of Graphics Contest ---- ---- If your main language is Japanese: please sign up as a user. Then please set the language to Japanese at Guidance and others display will be the Japanese. The it will be very easy to use this wiki. ---- ---- Project Miku etc　　Community (現在準備中の新規プロジェクト、名前も含めて調整中） Collaboration on Vocaloid work between Japan and the West. To help finding of interesting topics in English, Japanese and other language. New topic ライブコンサートが行われます。 ---- ---- Caution, Important 【注意, 重要】 Please DO NOT overreact about the deletions of YouTube video. We are interested in INVESTIGATION first, to understand what is going on. We all need to listen to the opinion of original Producers (P) of videos. Some Producers may be against Western reprints/translations. This depends on the opinion of the Producer; there is no single "P viewpoint" and every producer may have their own views. It is possible to recover videos if we know for sure that the producer supports it. ONLY in this case, the uploader can file a counter-notification. （SaveMikuのサイト名やキャンペーン名、活動方向や活動内容も含めて、大幅に変更修正される可能性があります） ---- Help Save Miku Overseas!　【情報をお寄せください】 Uploaders Those who understand Japanese Producers and copyright holders EVERYONE! If you just have any information (related to the removal of Vocaloid videos) and the information is not already on this Wiki, go ahead and add it! Edit pages or add comments. (We WILL watch out for vandalism though). 'Contents (English) '【'英語中心のページの目次'】 Information and research FAQ: what is going on and what you might need to know New Objective+Message【最新のSAVE MIKUの目的及びメッセージ】Objective of SAVE MIKU and New Message Save Miku Oversea Wiki Top Page, Facebook page Deleted videos and case studies. Let us find cases where deletions are proven wrong. Who are doing it? The names on the takedown notices: are they real companies? Online Threads : threads in online forums that discuss the issue. Please add links! Publications : media publications (not personal blogs) about the issue. Please add links! Art : pictures, videos, fiction, and other works of art about the Save Miku campaign. Please add links! Statements from producers and copyright holders　【Pさん及び著作権者の二次創作ガイドライン表明】 Piapro Character License research　　【ピアプロ　キャラクター　ライセンスの勉強会】 -------- -------- http://savemiku.wikia.com/wiki/1ST_OFFICIAL_SAVE_MIKU_CONTEST ---- ---- '日本語補助ページ・目次【Contents with Japanese & English】' '対話の日本語&英語補助'　【Discussion with Japanese & English assistance】 ↓'Please Visit First and leave comment.'【最初に訪れるページ】↓ 'Discussion in basic English 【英語初級で雑談&相談】Pさんも是非】⇔Visit First' New Objective+Messagehttp://savemiku.wikia.com/wiki/New_Objective%2BMessage【最新のSAVE MIKUの目的及びメッセージ】New Objective of SAVE MIKU and Message Discussion in Advanced English Discussion with Wiki Editors 【Overseas Wiki参加者の相談&雑談ページ】 Wikia help summary Wikia HELP LINKS 【このWikiaの使い方、ヘルプへのリンク】【日本語ヘルプ有】 Save Miku Oversea Wiki Top Page and Facebook page Abbreviation and Technical Term (略語) 【略語と関連用語のメモ】 Bar and Cafe (All language) 【free use for everyone, 飲み会と雑談所,自由にご使用ください】 'Additional Pages and New Information '【'追加のページ及び新規情報'】 Case21 笹純一 SASA Case1 (Niwango,丹羽羽後) of deleted video Case2 (Tempra,テンプラ) of Deleted Video Case3 (Reporter,通報厨) of Deleted Video Case5 (MAGES) of Deleted Video Case6 Name Modification 【 削除申請者名変化】 Case7 mikufan.com 【Crypton and Google are solving problems according to the articles of mikufan.com or NOT TURE】 Case8 KiokuSub FairUse Case11 Mis-translation Case22 TheVocaloidfan01 MMD MMD Re-upload1 【MMD再アップロード動画】 Simple Re-upload1 【単純再アップロード動画】 Additional deleted video list　【最新の削除情報の追加, the most updated list】 Daily Check of Deleted Video 【削除動画探してみた」の日々の削除動画監視の情報データの更新】 Case YT1 account Sakura in YT　【ケースSakuraの調査例】 Recovered Account and Videos1　【復活した動画の調査例】 Law法律問題-文書偽造 (Law Study) Message to savemiku.com Information of Deletion Format to report deletion or copyright 【削除動画、アカウント、権利者等の調査報告フォーム】 'Backup pages of Japanese and English wiki '【'日本語版及び英語版wikiのバックアップ'】 Backup2 of deleted video list1　【削除された動画一覧】 Backup3 Stoped Account　【停止されたアカウントほか】 Backup4 Claimer List 削除申請者一覧 Backup5 Promotion Video (元Save MikuのPV) Backup10 Summary of OverSeaWikia Deleted videos ---- ---- 'Help for International creators, Secondary User and Fandom' 【国際的に活動されるPさん、クリエイター及びファンの為のページ】 International Producers【YouTube他の海外サイトで活躍希望されるPさん、アレンジャー 、Artistのヘルプ】 【国際的に活動されるPさん、クリエイター及びファンの為のページ】 【二次創作利用と許可条件の例と説明】 【二次創作利用の手引き】 【英語での作者Pさんへの許可の取り方】 【英語での作者Pさんの探し方】 How to view or show Nico Nico Douga and others in English including your Website 【英語でオリジナル動画を閲覧するためのヘルプとお願い】 【ニコニコ生放送を英語で見て予約するヘルプ】 【アドバイスする方と、される方へ】 【自作楽曲の気に入らない動画の訂正及び削除の依頼方法】 【削除又は警告予定の動画のリスト】 【作品の著作権者とクレジット情報をまとめるフォーム】 : Format to report deletion or copyright 【削除動画、アカウント、権利者等の調査報告フォーム】 【英語圏でMMDを使用される方への注意情報】 Statements from producers and copyright holders【作者の二次創作ガイドライン表明】 【作者の二次創作ガイドライン表明 in VFCA】 DaifukuP is making guideline wiki for secondary use to summarize data of Producers. 【二次利用のガイドラインを表明してるP】 【作者Pさんによる二次創作利用ガイドライン作成の手引き】 The purpose of the website is communication assistance of Vocaloid user and fans. 【サイトの目的は、ボーカロイドの使用者とファンのコミュニケーションの支援です。】 There are format of Japanese and English letter related to Vocaloid. 【ボーカロイド関係の英語と日本語の手紙の書式】 E-mail format for the application of secondary use to Japanese creators. 【作品の二次利用を申請するための、日本のクリエイターへの電子メールの書式。】 getting permission from Original Producer for re-upload to Youtube after secondary use to get permission from Original Producer for translation of video You can also write comment for some help for the international communication. 【英語初級で雑談&相談】Pさんも是非'】⇔Visit First 【ピアプロの使用方法の英語での勉強会】 Crypton made Website call Piapro to enhance "chain of creation". This is the translation of how to register to open an account in Piapro. Some help for understanding how to use Piapro is also include. This page is generated to help getting some idea in English and for studying Piaporo. (Under construction) Piapro Character License research　　【ピアプロ　キャラクター　ライセンスの勉強会】 【インターネット社の　ボーカロイド　キャラクター　ライセンスの許諾条件及び勉強会】 ---- International Site of Nico Nico Douga/Video. 【英語表示でニコニコ動画を見る方法と二次利用ガイド】 NicoNico video just started to open English site last year. Howerever, user may not able to view the comment of original Japanese site. The account is different from original Japanese site. Vocaloids Channel maybe similar to MikuBook in YouTube. It may possible to find the original creation and maybe able to contact to original Producer if you have an account. NicoNico.com English Japanese Site Vocaloids Channel Channels ranking channel 【The embedding system is already working for Facebook.】 【Facebookでニコニコ動画とNico Nico.comの表示が可能に】 World of Nico Nico.com (Facebook) Facebook of Nico Nico.co Within the Vocaloid channel, ranking channel is opened including Total ranking, Monthly ranking and Daily ranking. When you open the USER INFO of the original Vocaloid works, It may possible to find the URL info of the Original Producer such as Blog and some additional information. Nico Nico.com opened the Facebook channel.Nico Nico.com also opened the Vocaloid channel of Facebook to inform and view original Vocaloid works in Nico Nico Douga/Video. The embedding system is already working for Facebook. ---- International Websites of Vocaloid 【Vocaloid関連の海外サイト】 Version of Hatsune Miku in the Works. （初音ミク英語版　Vocaloid 3について） Vocaloid Wiki Producer YouTube links Song Lists Hatsune_Miku_Songs allows fans all over the world to recommend their favorite Vocaloid videos Related site of SAVE MIKU for further discussion 【関連サイトでのSave Miku関係の更なる議論】 【Vocaloid video での著作権アタック　海外wikiの作成　ほか】 Other International Websites 【MikuStar.com 】 【Blog of MikuStar.com】 ---- Illustration,Video and Art works 【イラスト、ビデオ、アート作品】 Please write URL address of the original illustration and video. Art : pictures, videos, fiction, and other works of art about the Save Miku campaign. Please add links! 【DeviantArt コミュニティ】 Illustration, Acknowledgements and Credit2 Please add illustration freely. Bar and Cafe (All language) 【free use for everyone, 飲み会と雑談所,自由にご使用ください】 References, Acknowledgement and Credit Please write URL of the original Illustration. Uploaded illustrations in this wikia 1ST OFFICIAL SAVE MIKU CONTEST Save Miku's War of Graphics Contest ---- ---- How to use Wikia. Help:使用法トップページ (日本語ヘルプ） How to use Wikia Wikia HELP LINKS 【このWikiaの使い方】【日本語ヘルプ有】 http://ja.wikia.com/wiki/Help:%E3%83%88%E3%83%83%E3%83%97%E3%83%9A%E3%83%BC%E3%82%B8 Help:拡張機能 日本の読者の方へ。 サインアップしてください。 言語を日本語に設定してください。 ガイダンスとその他の表示が日本語となります。 このwikiを使用することが非常に簡単になります。 There is study pages of Wikia.【WikiAの使い方の練習場所です】 WikiStudy (You can study how to modify.) http://studya.wikia.com/wiki/WikiStudy_Wiki You can modify following page freely. You can add pages in WikiStudy Website. You can add illustration in this WikiStudy page. http://studya.wikia.com/wiki/Illustration,_Acnowlegements_and_Credit http://studya.wikia.com/wiki/Study_page1 How to use Wikia. (HELP guide) http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contents Help:Basic http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Wikia_Basics Help:Getting Technical http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Getting_Technical ---- ---- Memo and Scrap 【メモとスクラップブック】 Claim memo of video deletion　（削除動画に関する連絡用メモ） Case11 Mis-translation http://savemiku.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllPage References, Acknowledgement and Credit Illustration, Acknowledgements and Credit2 Case22 TheVocaloidfan01 MMD English intro 1ST OFFICIAL SAVE MIKU CONTEST Save Miku's War of Graphics Contest Other languages　【他の言語】 Pages and links in languages other than Engish or Japanese. Feel free to create a page, perhaps translate the FAQ! Portuguese : Chinese: Links to, and copies from, main Japanese Save Miku site　【リンク集】 Japanese use this page to copy pages from the Japanese site for backup purposes Main English page: Contact page for any reports: Deleted accounts: Deleted videos (where any details are known): ---- ---- Videos Video:【Save Miku (Vocaloid) Campaign】Miku Hatsune - Dead End? plz Help me!! 【MMD】 Eng sub Video:MIKU disappears from youtube. 【Save Miku (Vocaloid) Campaign】 Note: both videos are from (There are several others) Please note that we do not intend to encourage the unauthorized copying of videos. このメッセージは、決して無断転載を推奨・擁護するものではありません。 WH26yFNVg4M ---- ---- 'Background, Summary and Future Aim' (Construction) Propose of the initial message from our previous staff was only informing to other person. Main message was "mysterious deletion has been happening". Initial aim of Project Save Miku was telling about deletion of videos in YouTube. It seems successful to announce. However, responses were too aggressive from oversea sometime. Therefore, we shifted more gently as written in New Objective+Message, Temporary Japanese Menu and Save Miku Overseas Wiki . For the initial step, we started INVESTIGATION first. We are still in this process. Initially, Project Save Miku was not idealy supported by Original Producer of videos. It was found that many/most video in YouTube are copied and re-uploaded without permission from original Producer. It was found that many original Producer did not want copying and re-uploading video without permission. It also depend on individual Producer. Many Producers seems expecting some kind of contact even After secondary use of the video.' '''It was discovered that '''it seems better to say hi', if you are using video for secondary use. It seems important to leave the way to contact from Original Producer to secondary user (such as E-mail, Twitter, or Facebook). Original Producer may want to say Hi , thank you, or comment at later for feedback. They seems expecting what kind of secondary creation is done for fun. However, if Producer release the record from major record company, the condition may become different depend on Producer and record company. Of course, there are many problems remain, chain of secondary creation seems relatively conserved in Nico NIco Douga/Video in Japan. However, it seems not well established enough within YouTube, between YouTube and NicoNico Douga, and during the English translation. Many original Producers of vocaloid videos did not interested in recovering re-uploaded video in YouTube. Thus, we changed the direction. We started to inform and study how to prevent or reduce unwanted copying also. It was found that some deleted account may copied and re-uploaded 100-1000 videos from Nico Nico Douga. During the investigation, it was started to find that translation of video from Japanese to English may have problems. It was found that relatively large amount of mis-translation may be occurring. It was realized that translation of lyric is translation of poem. Thus, It is very difficult. Translation of poem is highly difficult than normal translation of books or text. It was found that English translator did not understand the meaning of Japanese lyric before translation. Some awful translation were occurred according to other site, user and Producer. Translator changed the meaning opposite during the Japanese lyric interpretation. English translator changed the meaning of lyric during the mis-translation. They only translated one sentence each time; but, did not fit the meaning of the entire lyric enough. There is a few excellent translator also. According to Japanese Producer and translator, it is very important to think several sentences (phrase) since the meaning of Japanese word can be sometime taken by several meaning within 'several sentences (phrase)'. There are comment that when English user learned simple conversation of Japanese, English user thought they already learned enough, then they started to translate, and then awful mis-translation may happen. Japanese translator is also telling that since lyric is poet, it is relatively difficult to translate, compare to normal Japanese. They are also telling that if a English translator can not write Japanese (by hand writing), it is not proper level to do translation of lyric. Sometime, English translator may using automatic translation by using computer, such as Google translation. Several Japanese translators asked for the improvement/correction of words in the translated video site in YouTube. However, several English user may ignored. Then, we started to investigate if mysterious deletion may be initially targeted to unwanted or bad translation also. There is minor comment, claimer SASA-X-JUN may only targeted to the account of worse translation with bad attitude. According to some Japanese translator of lyric, if an English user started to understand Japanese, the English user feels happy about it. Then, an English user tries to do translation from Japanese video even language level is not enough. If the translation is used in English video even with bad translation, the translator wouldn't notice and feel happy about it. Most of international fan does not understand mis-translation or does not realize the bad translation from it. Then, if international fan like the video music, translator may think it is OK and feel proud about it. English translator continues to translate lyric of other songs without negative feedback of bad translation. It was also reported that in the case of Fansub of animation, native Japanese and English speaker are double checking for translation. Then, the quality of translation maybe relatively high. It was started to discovered that original Producer of the video may have right to change the unwanted translation of the lyric. However, many English translated video may not have permission for translation. Thus, it may better to make the way of contact with Original Producer and translator. Most/Many of the English translated video was uploaded without permission (or without contact) from Original Producers. It seems no significant contact to Original Producer yet at the time of translation and re-uploading. Thus, we needed to change the direction of Save Miku Project to fit the opinion of original Producer. We change the direction to investigate first instead of asking to recover video. Protection of Vocaloid video is not only the way to Save Miku. Protection of creative environment is also important '''according to creator and Producer regarding Save Miku to produce new video and secondary work. Where to upload is the only one of the actual right for minor/introductory Producer, according to P. Proper secondary use and protection of the chain of creation may also Save Miku. We started to check most of Vocaloid video in YouTube almost '''EVERYDAY as partly written in Daily Check of Deleted Video. We developed some process to check most Vocaloid video in YouTube. This Daily Check of Video may became strong force to mysterious claimer. However, we lost manpower more that 70% after initial 1.5 months. But, we could not ask to join if we don't know the person's background or opinion enough since it may possible that anti-miku fan and anti-Korean activist may be included in investigation. Thus, we still need help very much. Meanwhile, translation of Japanese into English is started to help international user, Japanese Producer, and Fandom. During the investigation and studying, it was found that many regulation and guides are written in Japanese. It was not translated into English. We also started to ask original Producer to submit the permission condition for secondary use of video. Statements from producers and copyright holders is started to make. One of the Goal is added "Collaboration on Vocaloid work between Japan and the West.". In order to find more interesting topics for Original Producer and Vocaloid Fan, sub topics were under discussion slowly. (Project Miku etc, Community is still under discussion and construction slowly.) It is under investigation by Miku fan volunteers. It is advisable to confirm the permission from Original Producer. At least, it may better to say hi and leave contact way from Producer. It may also important to do proper refer of original creation including URL. We found activist, spammer, anti-Japan activist, fake Japanese who is acting as Japanese to make bad impression may trying to use Vocaloid from February 2012. It was discovered that the anti-Korean activists are also using SAVE MIKU project to promote their campaign. We are asking NOT to stimulate NOR respond the anti-Korean activists who are sitting in the comment place of the YouTube video as written separately. Thus, please try to discuss more detailed topics of Vocaloid with other Vocaloid fan in order to reduce the intention of anti-Korean activists. They may made more than 1000 spams to our related sites before. Then, MikuFan.com wrote the following articles and started the campaign to Stop Posting "Save Miku" without asking us and without knowing us enough including our Website. They thought problems are almost solved, nothing is happening and no one is doing about Save Miku Project. They thought Vocaloid fan are blaming each other in the comment of YouTube. They probably didn't know about anti-Korean activists. They may started Stop Posting "Save Miku" campaign with wrong or inaccurate information. Thus, we have to investigate this case7 as MikuFan.com for about 1 month by using many man power. They actually stop other investigation and studying by taking time too much. We still don't have enough time to make our wiki sites due many other activities. Please see followings for more detail : Case7 mikufan.com information from MikuFan.com correct and accurate about Save Miku? During the heavy sapm attack (more than 1000 spams) to several sites, we lost Wiki sites .Since there were too much spam attack to other site, we were not possible to spread the URL of new Website widly the same as initial website. However, we are within top 1-3 of Google search by typing keyword "save miku". If you are visiting this site, please add comment in following page also, to say Hi. 'Discussion in basic English 【英語初級で雑談&相談】Pさんも是非'】⇔Visit First' 'Temporary Japanese Menu (⇔日本語メニュー)⇔Main Menu of this Wiki and INVESTIGATION' ---- Facebook